<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazarus Rising by MonolithIsle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798391">Lazarus Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonolithIsle/pseuds/MonolithIsle'>MonolithIsle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Headcanon, Hurt, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonolithIsle/pseuds/MonolithIsle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Castiel's opinion of humanity changes through his bond with Dean.</p><p>"Even without my wings, I lifted him<br/>Away from his sorrows, his mind full of nothing but regrets<br/>The things he wishes he would’ve said<br/>Wondering why it was up to him to kill the creatures that go bump in the night"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>"On Savior’s Wings" - A Collection of Supernatural Fiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazarus Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> It wasn’t long ago where the sense of time meant nothing to me<br/>
I was part of a world newly born<br/>
Watching over millenniums how it changed into something so beautiful<br/>
The sky of a million stars overhead, holding the story of each sunrise and sunset<br/>
Amid the vast blue, I never felt lonely for I knew this was the chance for a grand future<br/>
My brethren beside me, I was only a part of what was to come<br/>
Our powers only a fraction of what was possible</p>
  <p>I was devout to the cause of rule and order<br/>
An obedient soldier under Heaven’s domain<br/>
I had served since the first thaw of winter led to the blossom of mankind<br/>
A fish sliding unto the rocks for the first time<br/>
The downfall of an entire era due to a falling star<br/>
From those ashes, a civilization rose<br/>
Slow at first, then there was nowhere humans hadn’t touched<br/>
Still, a species like them were small compared to everything I had seen<br/>
It was naive of me to not know how important they were<br/>
I was blind to the fact that it all came down to humanity</p>
  <p>From one call my fate was changed forever<br/>
A task from my father himself lay upon my ready shoulders<br/>
In the depths of Hell, I flew to retrieve a soul<br/>
Hand gripped tight on a shoulder belonging to a man who would never know how important he was to the world<br/>
And I didn’t know then how important he would be to me</p>
  <p>He had no faith, that was his flaw<br/>
Still, with each encounter, he planted something in me<br/>
For the first time in my life, I had doubts<br/>
A fear that what I had been doing was wrong all along<br/>
Most of all, I was taught to feel at the cost of my grace</p>
  <p>Faith was what shaped me for all these years<br/>
Yet now I was leaving it all behind for a human<br/>
The way the light of spring leaves behind the dead remains of winter<br/>
I was no longer part of a heavenly commandment,<br/>
Yet on Earth, my purpose felt greater than ever before</p>
  <p>For the first time, I saw humanity for what it was<br/>
A vessel of triumph, death, and perseverance<br/>
What I should have been afraid of I found hauntingly beautiful<br/>
And now I was a part of it<br/>
A piece of clay ready to be molded into a world I knew but was still a stranger to<br/>
My desire to find a strength greater than my wings can carry</p>
  <p>It was all alongside someone I saw myself in<br/>
A soldier with doubts who would die for the cause he believed in<br/>
I knew he was greater than anything I had ever seen<br/>
But through his green eyes, I knew he felt dead inside<br/>
It sometimes showed in the way he talked<br/>
Or the way he stared a little too long at the monster he had just slain<br/>
Partly wishing it was him lying there cold</p>
  <p>Still, I stayed<br/>
Trying to remind him of a life worth living<br/>
He changed his ways for the same reason I rebelled<br/>
I wasn’t about to let him forget that</p>
  <p>I gave up everything for him</p>
  <p>Yet he stayed blind to the love I had poured out<br/>
Though I knew I couldn’t let him go<br/>
He was my lifeline, as I was his<br/>
Even without my wings, I lifted him<br/>
Away from his sorrows, his mind full of nothing but regrets<br/>
The things he wishes he would’ve said<br/>
Wondering why it was up to him to kill the creatures that go bump in the night<br/>
But never once did he wish to pass it onto someone else</p>
  <p>Although broken beyond repair, his heart stayed true<br/>
Bound to the thought of doing good<br/>
To eliminate the darkness and all it birthed</p>
  <p>I saw the light in him<br/>
If only he could see it too<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>